Nunca dejes de soñar
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: (Posible OCC) AU CaptainSwan. Luego de tres meses de matrimonio, este se rompe cuando Emma tiene un accidente automovilístico y adquiere amnesia. ¿Podrá Killian vencer nuevamente los muros que ha vuelto a construir Emma? ¿Superará su amor el olvido?
1. Prefacio

"Di a aquellos que amas que realmente los amas y en todas las oportunidades y recuerda siempre que la vida no se mide por la cantidad de aire que respiraste, sino por los momentos que tu corazón palpito fuerte: de tanto reír, de sorpresa, de éxtasis, de felicidad y sobre todo de querer sin medida"

**PREFACIO**

¿Nunca se ha puesto a mirar a aquella persona que ama preguntándose por que le amaba? ¿Nunca te haz puesto a pensar que tu vida seria completamente diferente si no hubieras conocido a cierta persona?

Yo si y cuando ella me sonrió, todo tuvo sentido. Aquella sonrisa siempre me transmitió fe, aquellos brazos que buscaban mi protección, aquellas manos siempre acariciaron mi cabello en un afán de consolarme.

Ella me había sostenido en mi mejor y en mi peor momento. ¿Como no amarlo así? Cuando una persona acepta tus defectos y virtudes sin intentar cambiarte o irse, aquella persona es a la que podemos llamar amor verdadero.

¿Que harían si de repente un día, la persona a la que aman se olvidara de usted? ¿De los momentos que compartieron? ¿De las sonrisas, de los abrazos, de los besos?

Me sentía como si estuviera esperando algo que jamas sucedería, ¿que haría si el no me amaba?

Y me decidí, no la obligaría a estar conmigo. El día en que ella me dijera que amaba a otra persona, la dejaría ir, pero no sin luchar.

A veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones, a veces esas decisiones rompen corazones pero si le amaba le dejaría ir, no pensaría en las lágrimas y los sentimientos rotos.

Cuando alguien no te necesita es mejor que lo dejes ir, al principio dolerá pero luego pasara.

Esperaba que fuera cierto, no podía imaginarme una vida sin ella. Todo termina alguna vez, pero intentare ser valiente y no tener miedo de que incluso si tomo una decisión equivocada la estoy haciendo por una buena razón. Aun así, no diré adiós.

Que sea un hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las cinco últimas horas habían sido un verdadero horror. La única cosa que podía hacer era pensar en ella y evitar las ganas de llorar desconsoladamente ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor, incluso cuando nunca lo hacía.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando me llamaron al trabajo y me dijeron que Emma había chocado contra una camioneta.

Ahora se encontraba sola-Ruby y Robin, habían ido a su casa a buscarle algo de ropa para él-pero le prometieron venir pronto. Me había pasado las horas mirándole a cada rato con la esperanza de que ella se despertara y sin querer dormir pese al cansancio.

Deseaba tanto que ella se despertara y poder observar sus hermosos y centelleantes ojos verdes tan cristalinos y profundos como un bosque. Deseaba volver a casa, besar millones de veces sus labios o simplemente verla quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, el doctor Whale—probablemente por pedido de Ruby—me sugirió irme a casa y me prometió llamarme tan pronto como Emma despertara, pero me negué. Quería estar allí para ella cuando despertara.

No podía aguantar el sueño, la noche anterior solo había podido dormir casi cuatro escasas horas. Me quede profundamente dormida casi sin darme cuenta y sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

—Killian, Killian. Emma ha despertado—Escuché decir a Ruby. Generalmente cuando tenia demasiado sueño solía decir "estoy despierto" y volvía a dormirse, esta vez fue la excepción. Me levante como un resorte y me sentía tan despierto como si hubiera tomado mucho café o me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

—Killian, ve despacio. Esta confundida aún—Me advirtió en un susurro Ruby.

Asentí y trate de tomar la mano de Emma, pero ella cuidadosamente la retiro, como si estuviera incómoda.

—Emma, ¿que sucede?

—¿Quien eres tú?—No quería aceptarlo pero sentía mis ojos arder y un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

Tres palabras.

Tres malditas palabras bastaron para romper en miles de pedazos mi corazón, como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado.

Las palabras sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza como un disco rayado. Sentía mi mundo derribarse, Emma era quien había atravesado la coraza que protegía mis sentimientos y había rearmado mi corazón.

_¿Quien eres tú? ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Quien eres tú? _

—¿Realmente se olvido de mí?—Grité. David me tomó del brazo cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a golpear la pared. Parecía querer consolarme, aunque le era bastante difícil. Podía llegar a ser realmente pesimista cuando quería aunque sabia que no me culpaba.

Un tipo me miró mal y lo ignore. Pude oír a Mary Margaret, la madre de Emma, sollozando y a Ruby diciéndole algo para calmarla.

—Killian.

—¿Que le sucede? ¿Esta bien?—Pregunte rápidamente, estaba desesperado.

—Killian, cálmate. Debemos mandar a hacerle algunos estudios.

—¿Que estudios?

—Tiene amnesia—Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido. Creí que tan sólo estaba confundida por el golpe.

No, no, no.

—¿Y cuando se recuperara?—Haría lo que fuera para hacer que Emma recordara su vida.

—No lo se a ciencia cierta, pero puede tardar días, semanas o tal vez, meses—Sí, definitivamente el mundo se estaba desmoronando a mi alrededor.

—¿Que estudios tienen que hacerle?—Pregunto tratando de ser un poco mas optimista, si quería que Emma recuperara la memoria debía mostrarse bien ante el.

-Bueno, son varios. Habrá que hacerle un electroencefalograma*, una tomografía computarizada del cráneo*, Angiografía cerebral* y una evaluación del estado mental*.

—Por favor trata de no ser demasiado efusivo por ahora. Ayúdala en lo que sea, trata de mostrarle objetos o cosas de su entorno general. Que recuerde su rutina diaria—Agregó.

—Lo haré, haré lo que sea. ¿Puedo volver a verla?—Whale accedió aunque no sin advertirme que no le agobie demasiado.

—¿Debería decirle sobre el accidente?—Whale dijo que podía darle cierta información, aunque no demasiado detallada debido a que debían hacerle algunas preguntas.

Entre tímidamente a la habitación, Emma miraba la habitación con cierta desconfianza. Le sonreír y el le respondió ella saludo, probablemente por pura cortesía.

—Hola—Le dije sentándome a su lado—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien—Asentí.

—¿Por que gritabas?—Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Agradezco que lo hubiera hecho pero también hubiera preferido que preguntara otra cosa.

—¿Me haz oído?

—Si, no entendí que decias pero si.

Había pasado un año desde que nos casamos. Un maravilloso año, todos decían que me veía mucho más feliz y así me sentía. Nunca tuvimos realmente una discusión seria. Éramos-lo que se podría decir-un matrimonio perfectamente feliz.

—¿Me recuerdas?—Pregunte tímidamente, era estúpido que me sintiera así. Vamos, era mi esposa con memoria o sin ella.

—No—Negó—Lo siento. Aunque me pareces familiar—Al menos, era un comienzo.

—Bien, entonces deberías conocerme. Soy Killian. Killian Jones.

—Un gusto conocerte—Murmuró.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche? ¿Y a tu familia?

—No, ¿que paso anoche?—Respondió.

—Anoche tuviste un accidente con el auto. Y estamos casados, hace tres meses.

Para mi asombro ella se echó a reír

—Vaya broma—Dijo entre risas. Yo negué con la cabeza y ella paro.

—¿De verdad estamos casados?—Asentí. Le mostré mi anillo y luego le señale el suyo.

—Si, siento disgustarte—Se disculpó. Debía aceptarlo, tenía un largo trabajo por delante si quería recuperar su vida.

—No es eso, me sorprendió. Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie.

—Emma deberán hacerte unos estudios. ¿Estas de acuerdo?—Emma asintió pero arqueo las cejas en señal de confusión. Cuanto adoraba ese gesto.

—No se exactamente lo que te harán, pero estaré ahí mañana y te apoyare en lo que sea necesario.

—Gracias, supongo.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—En la salud y en la enfermedad—Susurré más para mi mismo que para Emma. Aunque ella la escucho. —Lo siento. Olvídalo, tu ni siquiera me recuerdas.

Emma asintió.

Maldición.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Electroencefalograma:** Es un examen para medir la actividad eléctrica del cerebro.

**Tomografia computarizada del cráneo:** Una tomografía computarizada del cráneo es un procedimiento que utiliza muchos rayos X para crear imágenes de la cabeza, incluso el cráneo, el cerebro, las órbitas o cuencas de los ojos y los senos paranasales.

**Angiografía cerebral:** Es un procedimiento que utiliza un tinte especial (material de contraste) y rayos X para ver cómo fluye la sangre a través del cerebro.

**Evaluacion del estado mental (pruebas psicométricas):** Se hace para verificar las facultades de pensamiento de una persona y determinar si cualquier problema está mejorando o empeorando. También se denomina examen o prueba neurocognitiva.

**Amnesia retrograda:** es un tipo de amnesia caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral (o deterioro cerebral) que causó la amnesia.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente debían hacerle los exámenes a Emma y verificar que tenía exactamente. Ya le habían realizado la angiografía cerebral, la tomografía computarizada del cerebro y electroencefalograma.

Ahora le realizarían unas pruebas neurocognitivas. Ruby me acompañaba, con Mary Margaret y David—estaban aquí para responder algunas preguntas. Le examino físicamente, aunque respecto a su aspecto no le dio tanta importancia como creí que lo haría.

— ¿Nombre? ¿Edad y ocupación? —El medico le indico a Hopper (un psicólogo del pueblo, yo lo conocía aunque no personalmente) que anotara todo.

—Emma Swan. Estudio Derecho.

Emma no recordaba nada. Había dejado Derecho hace un año, fue afianzadora hasta hace cinco año y estudiaba Arte.

— ¿Profesión actual? —Emma negó, no lo recordaba.

— ¿Nacionalidad?

—Estados Unidos.

—¿Lugar de residencia, tipo de vivienda, ciudad y estado donde vive, o el hospital o centro donde está actualmente?

—Vivo en un departamento en Granny's, igual que mis padres. Estamos en Storybrooke, Maine.

El doctor siguió con otras preguntas de orientación. Luego de otras cuantas preguntas y exámenes más siguió con preguntas sobre memoria reciente y pasada. Pregunto si reconocía a Ruby, Mary Margaret, David y yo.

—No, no se quien es él—Dijo señalándome.

Me había prometido no reaccionar mal frente a ella, debía preocuparse por si misma, no por mí.

Whale termino preguntando acerca de la niñez, la escuela y la vida de Emma. Me asombro ver que recordaba absolutamente todo con detalles.

Sin embargo la creciente esperanza se fue cuando Emma empezó a negar rotundamente conocerme, así como tampoco recordaba haberse casado.

Fue entonces cuando no pude mas, salí pidiendo disculpas y me senté en el piso del pasillo, sin importarme algunas miradas curiosas por parte de las personas que pasaban.

¿Como iba a quitar esa amarga sensación? ¡La persona que amo me olvido! ¡Me olvido y no puedo hacer nada!

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería. Sabia que algún día iba a pasarle algo y me permití creer que esta vez seria diferente.

Pero me vida no es un cuento de hadas, ni mucho mas. Esto es la vida real, no habrá hechiceros oscuros, hermosas princesas rubias, ni tendrás que besarla para romper el hechizo ni final feliz por toda la vida.

—Killian—Dijo suavemente mi hermano. Había llegado una hora antes de que me despertara y también intentaba consolarme—tranquila, hermano. Emma y tu siempre fueron como uña y carne, ella te recordara...

— ¿Y que si no lo hace? ¿La dejo ir mirando como es feliz?

—Siempre puede caber la posibilidad de que se enamore de ti aun sin recuperar la memoria.

—Eso es muy tranquilizador—Dije con sarcasmo. Yo quería mi vida de vuelta, no una nueva. Nos quedamos callados un momento, un silencio un tanto incomodo aunque yo tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

—El doctor Whale me ha dicho que Emma tiene amnesia retrógrada*—Me levante sin decir nada y entre a la sala.

—Whale, ¿Cuándo le darán de alta? —Pregunte.

—Les recomiendo que vayan con Archie Hopper para cerciorarse de su mejora. Hoy mismo le puedo dar de alta.

_Perfecto._

Dos horas mas tarde estábamos en casa. Yo habia insistido que en que ella volviera conmigo para que se vaya acomodando en el ambiente e intente recordar algo.

Es tarde así que solo compre emparedados de queso y cenamos con un incomodo silencio, sentía que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Luego de cenar, ella se levanta y algo perdida comienza a recorrer la casa.

Emma era una mujer muy fuerte e independiente y eso era algo que con memoria o sin ella, aun conservaba.

Luego de una hora, la escuche llorar, fui a su habitación un poco alarmado. Pero al entrar me di cuenta de que Emma estaba sentada de rodillas contra la pared aferrando un libro de portada marrón que decía "_Once Upon A Time_". Al principio no supe muy bien que hacer, pero cuando noto mi presencia ella solo se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas intentando que no la viera aunque ya era muy tarde.

—Emma, ¿que sucede? ¿Estas bien?

—Si—Susurro con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—No te creo, Emma puedes decirme lo que sea, por favor. ¿Que pasa?—Ella me miro con los ojos aguados nuevamente.

—Ese es el problema. No es cierto, no puedo decirte cualquier cosa, no te conozco...—Dejo de hablar y empezó a llorar, probablemente sin poder impedirlo. Me acerque mas a ella e intente abrazarla pero ella se corrió.

—¿Tu hiciste este libro?—Me pregunto.

—Lo mande a hacer para ti—_Esperaba que algún día se lo leyéramos a nuestros hijos_, agregue en mi mente,

—Esta incompleto.

—Lo se, nuestra historia no había terminado aun.

—Vete.—Me ordeno. Yo la mire sin comprender y sentí que algo se quebraba en mi.

—Como desees.

* * *

_GLOSARIO; _

Electroencefalograma: Es un examen para medir la actividad eléctrica del cerebro.

Tomografia computarizada del cráneo: Una tomografía computarizada del cráneo es un procedimiento que utiliza muchos rayos X para crear imágenes de la cabeza, incluso el cráneo, el cerebro, las órbitas o cuencas de los ojos y los senos paranasales.

Angiografía cerebral: Es un procedimiento que utiliza un tinte especial (material de contraste) y rayos X para ver cómo fluye la sangre a través del cerebro.

Evaluacion del estado mental (pruebas psicométricas): Se hace para verificar las facultades de pensamiento de una persona y determinar si cualquier problema está mejorando o empeorando. También se denomina examen o prueba neurocognitiva.

Amnesia retrograda: es un tipo de amnesia caracterizada por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de la lesión cerebral (o deterioro cerebral) que causó la amnesia.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, RECUERDEN PASAR POR MI BLOG SI NO LO HAN HECHO AUN: The Nahir PROJECT

XOXO.


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO**** 3 **

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo temprano y estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando ella bajo, con un rodete despeinado, un short rosa viejo y una camiseta verde que le quedaba algo grande.

La camiseta tenia un estampado que decía _everyone loves an irish boy_* con corazones y tréboles. Era mi camiseta.

—Buenos días—Saludo tímidamente. Se sentó y yo lo hice frente a ella. Le tendí la taza y ella tomo la canela echándole un poco. Sonreí e imite su acto.

—Buenos días. Emma...

—¿Si?—Pregunto y comió un bocado de los hot cakes.

—Esa es mi camiseta.—Ella levanto la mirada y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada, avergonzada.

—Lo siento, te la daré si quieres, fue lo primero que encontré...—Dijo atropelladamente mientras yo contenía una risa.

—Esta bien, quedatela. Te va mejor que a mi.—Le corte guiñándole un ojo, gesto que ella ignoro. Volvió a su desayuno y murmuro un "gracias".

—¿Cual es mi rutina?—Pregunto.

—Bueno, lo primero que haces luego de levantarte, darte un ducha y vestirte es desayunar conmigo. Eras afianzadora, pero ahora estudias un curso de arte en una pequeña escuela cerca de aquí. Por las tardes trabajas en un supermercado, cerca del Granny's.—Ella asintió.

—¿Recuerdas cuando viniste a vivir aquí, a Storybrooke?—Nego y yo suspire. Teníamos un largo camino por delante.

—Bueno, te enseñare la ciudad luego. Es un lugar pequeño, todos conocen a todos.

—Siempre quise vivir en un lugar asi.—Dijo ella.—Nueva York se sentía muy solitario.

Luego del desayuno decidimos ver una película. Decidí ver alguna que hayamos visto juntos, se que los recuerdos no le vendrán como flash pero igualmente quiero intentarlo. Estaba buscando alguna en la televisión cuando estaba dando Votos de Amor, que ironía.

En la película la chica pierde la memoria y ahora Emma la pierde.

Cuando estaban por terminar los comerciales Emma se levanto y salio corriendo hacia el baño azotando la puerta en el proceso. Fui tras de ella pero no abrí y toque varias veces.

—Emma, ¿estas bien?—Pregunte y oí un sonido claro: Una arcada. Estaba vomitando.

—Si—Alcance a ir que dijo. Abrió la puerta y me miro indecisa.

—¿Puedes llevarme con mis padres?—Dijo y yo asentí confundido pero luego recordé que ellos están trabajando así que se lo digo pero creo que no les molestara y ella insiste en que no quiere molestarlos. La llevo con Ruby al Granny's y ella baja rápidamente sin despedirse y no la sigo.

Arranco el coche y decido irme a casa, debo trabajar esta noche y quiero practicar un poco con la guitarra antes de irme.

Al llegar practico una canción que había estado escribiendo para Emma, sin embargo dejo la guitarra porque no tengo la suficiente inspiración. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ella, ¿que haría si nunca me recordaba? ¿Si nunca se enamoraba de mi de nuevo?

Romper sus muros totalmente había sido difícil, no quería imaginar hacerlo de nuevo porque ella no me conocía en absoluto y yo si a ella. Sabia cada pequeña cosa de ella, como la textura de sus labios, la melodía en su risa, la forma en que se veía tan inocente y frágil cuando estaba dormida pero como era tan fuerte cuando estaba despierta. Sabia cuanto le gustaba el chocolate caliente con canela y que su comida favorita siempre eran emparedados de queso. Sabia que su niñez había sido muy difícil en el sistema de adopciones y cuanto le había costado confiar en sus padres cuando la encontraron a los veinte años. Sabia que había sido muy difícil pasar un año en la cárcel por culpa de su ex novio y cuanto le costaba confiar en los hombres. O en cualquier persona.

Sabia que siempre cada año en su cumpleaños deseaba no estar sola nunca mas y que lo había conseguido gracias a sus amigos, sus padres y a mi.

Pero eso era pasado. Un pasado inexistente para ella.

Mire la televisión sin poder concentrarme en ningún programa hasta que se acercaba la hora de irme a trabajar y me duche rápidamente para luego manejar hasta el restaurante cerca de la paya donde conseguí trabajo hace poco, como mesero.

Por la madrugada, cuando mi turno termino me sentía cansado pero maneje hasta The Rabbit Hole, un bar cerca de nuestra casa. Me senté en la barra y pedí un trago con ron. Sentimientos de culpa me invadieron cuando sentí el alcohol bajando por mi garganta lentamente cuando en realidad, no puedo tomar demasiado alcohol.

Un poco antes de conocer a Emma comencé a beber porque no soportaba la perdida de mi ex prometida Milah. Poco después de conocer a Emma, olvide por completo el alcohol.

Desde entonces solo bebo en ocasiones especiales, como Año Nuevo o algún cumpleaños. Aunque se que fue el amor de Emma y hasta ahora no tenia razones para beber, nunca quise arriesgarme a caer en la bebida.

Tomo un par de copas mas y se que no debería conducir así que decido dejar el auto allí, porque de todos modos, Storybrooke es un pueblo tranquilo donde no hay muchos crímenes. Comienzo a caminar y me siento algo mareado, pero sigo porque nuestra casa no esta muy lejos de allí.

Cuando llego, Emma esta dormida en nuestra habitación y no quiero molestarla, así que solo me dejo caer en el sillón y me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, es algo corto, pero no pude escribir mas. Si aun no han pasado por mi blog, por favor, pasen :) Se llama The Nahir PROJECT, tampoco olviden seguir el twitter del blog arroba EdeEscritora.

XOXO.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO**** 4**

Al despertar la leve luz que entra por la ventana hace martillear a mi cerebro, haciendo que me duela.

—¿Estas bien?—Oigo decir a la voz de Emma y cierro los ojos.

_Idiota. No deberías haber bebido_ pienso.

—Si, pero necesito beber agua. Y una ducha.—Agrego. Me levanto lentamente y noto que mi cuello duele, debido a la incomoda posición en la que dormí.

Emma me tiende una aspirina y un vaso de agua y la tomo de un trago rápidamente.

—Gracias por dormir en el sofá.

Sonrió.

—Supuse que te incomodaría dado que no me recuerdas.—Emma asintió sin sonreír ni hacer ningún gesto.

—¿Que hora es?—Pregunto. Ella mira el reloj que cuelga de la pared y responde que son las cuatro de la tarde. Me he levantado muy tarde, pero creo que llegare al trabajo sin la cabeza doliendo.

—Hay algo de pollo frito en el microondas.—Me avisa. Me levanto y prendo el botón para esperar a que se caliente. Ella se sienta en la mesa y me mira por un rato. Saco el pollo y me siento frente a ella, comenzando a comer.

—Gracias.

—No es nada. Killian, estaba pensando en que... me iré a vivir con mis padres por un tiempo. O quizás con Ruby, ella se ofreció a alojarme.

En cuanto la oigo levanto la mirada del plato y la miro para saber si es verdad.

—¿Que? ¿Por que? Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande.—Excuso. No puede irse, no tiene razones. Si es por la habitación, puedo darle otra.

—No quiero vivir contigo. No te conozco.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haces! ¿Como podrías recordarme viviendo con tus padres? ¡Tampoco les recuerdas!

Mire sus ojos verdes buscando algo. Una pista, esperanza. Algo a lo que aferrarme. Pero sus ojos verdes ya no eran cálidos, se habían congelado y herían.

Y lo que pronuncio a continuación, solo me hirió mas. Fue como echarle sal a la herida.

—Quizás no quiera hacerlo.

—Esa no eres tu. Tu no haz dicho eso. Solo eres la antigua Emma, la que huía al amor, la que estaba asustada y herida.

—No hay antigua Emma.—Nego ella.

Se levanto y se dirigió hasta la puerta, donde habían un par de maletas que no habia visto. La seguí.

Abrió la puerta y las tomo, y sin voltear a verme agrego:

—Solo soy yo, Killian.

Y se fue.

Intente moverme pero no pude hacerlo, solo atine a quedarme parado frente a la puerta. Mi vista se nubla y el dolor en mi cabeza vuelve mas intenso, pero también una opresión en el pecho y la garganta.

Respirar me cuesta y todo me da vueltas. Quiero vomitar de repente todo el alcohol que tome anoche, así que voy al baño y me siento en el suelo esperando un rato. Pienso en Emma, pienso en lo que podríamos haber estado haciendo ahora de no haber estado en ese maldito coche. Pienso en todas las posibilidades.

Si hubiera sido...

Siento nauseas y vomito en el inodoro justo a tiempo. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Me quedo allí, sin moverme. Un ruido me quita de mi trance. Es mi celular, mi compañero de trabajo Will me esta llamando.

Atiendo pero no logro comprender nada.

—No puedo ir hoy. Estoy enfermo.—Y corto sin esperar siquiera la respuesta. Me levanto y luego de quitarme la ropa me meto a la tina. El agua esta tibia, casi fría, pero no me importa.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede allí, quizás fueron horas o minutos pero para mi el tiempo parecía haber pasado lento. Parecía que habia sido hace años cuando nos casamos, cuando solo fue hace solo unos meses.

El hambre de hace un rato se me habia ido y sentía el estomago revuelto.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me pongo un bóxer y un pantalón de dormir tirándome a la cama, que—para mi consuelo—huele a Emma.

—Emma...—Murmuro antes de cerrar mis ojos y caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, se que es corto pero ando sin inspiracion. Si aun no han pasado por mi blog, por favor, pasen :) Se llama The Nahir PROJECT, tampoco olviden seguir el twitter del blog arroba EdeEscritora.

XOXO.


End file.
